hereticworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarorens the Shark men
The Shark-Men Rarorens Personality Shark-men live for combat. They enjoy the thrill of victory and revel in battle. Unruly and aggressive, one must be careful when dealing with shark-men as their sometimes unpredictable behavior makes them dangerous. However, they have great respect for those who can hold their own in physical combat, so one could say they have a twisted sense of honor. however most are more clam on land unless there is blood in the air near by. Physical Description Shark-men (and shark-women, by extension) stand at around the same general height and weight as humans. However, shark-men have tougher skin as a result of having bodies composed of cartilage, and some have fins sticking out from their forearms. , and he has sharpened teeth that are used to bite into enemies. Shark-men are usually blue or light gray in "skin" color, and They do not have body hair, but they do have hair on their heads there eyes are soild in color with no pupils there gils can be at selfral spots ribs neck and behind the ears . Shark-men are fully matured at 18 years and can live up to 175 years. Relations As befitting their aquatic lifestyle, shark-men do not have strong relations with their land-dwelling counterparts. Those races that live near the sea will often pay the shark-men for safe passage across the sea, so shark-men are often seen as useful assets and not firends. However, some humans do hold the shark-men in high regard, especially those who have been aided by them on more than one occassion. Lands The Sunken Citys the remanes of a huge aeons city from before the flowd that had been built up by the Rarorens over the years the city is in a huge force field like wall of water The Aurive the Living Lisland a huge shak eal thing with with a Lisland on its back Religion The shark-men are addicted to combat and care little about prayer. On the other hand, when one dies they all hold a fest and eat there fallen brother to gain their strength and keep there souls pure Language Shark-men speak Common, and they rarely learn a second language. Names They like name with Ra and Ko sounds Racial Traits +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -4 Wisdom: Shark-men are big and hardy, but not very bright. Humanoid (Aquatic): Shark-men are humanoid in appearance, but have the skin of a shark. Medium: As a Medium creature, the shark-man gets no bonus or penalty related to size. The shark-man's base land speed is 30 feet, and he has a swim speed of 30 feet. Low-Light Vision (x3 underwater): The shark-man can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. They can see three times as far as humans while underwater. +4 racial bonus on Swim checks: As befitting their aquatic nature, shark-men have fins that enable them to swim more effectively than other creatures. The shark-man has a secondary bite attack that deals 1d8 damage. Gills and Lungs (Ex): The shark-man can breathe air Shark-men have both gills and lungs, Aquatic Mastery (Ex): The shark-man gets a +1 bonus to attack rolls when fighting underwater Cartilaginous Body (Ex): The shark-man gets a +1 natural armor bonus to AC, but they cannot wear heavy armor. The shark-man's body is made of a rubbery material that protects them, but wearing heavy armor can wear on them and cause physical injury. Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Aquan, Elven. Favored Class: Barbarian. A multiclass shark-man’s barbarian class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Shark-men love combat, viewing it as both a sport and a way of life. Level Adjustment: +0